deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Papyrus vs skeletor vs skullmageddon
intro Wiz: Today we look at three characters who sound like the same person. Boomstick: Papyrus the skeleton of undertale Wiz: Skeletor the villain of He-Man. Boomstick: And Skullmageddon from double dragon Neon. Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's boomstick and its our job to analyze their wepions, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: A Death battle! (it shows Skeletor standing in front of Skullmageddon and Papyrus is standing in his battle stance) Papyrus Wiz: One day two skeletons walked into the undergrounds Snowdin out of no where and settles their with a home. One of the Skeletons is named Papyrus. Papyrus is a training royal guard and even in some endings becoming the captain of the royal guard. Boomstick: papyrus is a skeleton so he can survive as just a head, he can turn peoples souls into a blue soul making the gravity on that person really heavy, Papyrus can toss bones that attack the person and the soul, he is immune to the heat and cold, and Papyrus can cook but not great food but okay food. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vH6UXhUukjY skeletor Wiz: how do we start this? Boomstick: lets start of before Skeletor. Wiz: Skeletor started off as Keldor but after he got the throne took from him he decided to attack Randor. Skeletor got some poison or something that burns off Keldors face and he became Skeletor trying to kill He-man and take over the world. Boomstick: Skeletor had a huge variety of dark magic, he can teleport to snake mountain, he has the Havoc staff, he can shoot lightning form his fingers and even eye sockets, Skeletor even once held one of the power swords, Skeletor had battle armor, energy absorbing chains, a disk launcher called the disk of doom, he has a samurai outfit, and a samurai sword. Wiz: The Havoc staff can see anywhere. Boomstick: Like Lion-o's sword? Wiz: Yeah kind of like that. The Power swords can shoot energy and its a sword. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PzQgz4n4B3s skullmageddon Wiz: Double dragon is a popular side scrolling beat'em up game and in the game double dragon Neon we get Skullmagaddon. Skullmagaddon wants to date Marian so he kidnaps her. The Lee brothers fight to get to Skullmagaddon and they do beat him. Boomstick: Skullmagaddon has a sword, he can shoot green magic out of his head, he can move through just a green fog, and he has his mega Skullmagaddon form. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50nx3angufk pre fight Wiz: Now that we got our combatants our set its time to settle this debate once and for all. Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! fight Skeletor, Papyrus, and Skullmagaddon walk to each other with a power sword in the middle of the three. Skeletor: hey whats going on also I call this sword. Skullmagaddon: I'm good also no I saw the sword first. Papyrus: Can't we all just share the sword? Skeletor and Skullmagaddon: NO! Skeletor: Don't copy me you bumbling fool! Skullmagaddon: Now you will see your true nightmare Skullmagaddon! Skeletor tosses a fireball at Skullmagaddon and Skullmagadon dodges tosses his green magic at Skeletor. Papyrus watches and Skeletor runs at Skullmagaddon but Skullmagaddon turns into a green fog. Skeletor: What the? How! Where did you go? Skullmagaddon appears in front of Skeletor and he stabs Skeletor tossing Skeletor into the air. Skullmagaddon slams Skeletor onto the ground and he breaths green fire onto skeletors face. Skeletor stabs Skullmagaddon in the chest and he kicks Skullmagaddon away. Skeletor: I am done with this see you all when you die!\ Skeletor slashs at Skullmagadon and he kicks Skullmagaddon into a wall breaking the wall in a skullmagaddon shaped hole. Skeletor: You two can now fight and whoever wins can have the chance to fight me you fools! Skeletor teleports away to his castle to rest. Papyrus lifts up the power sword and Skullmagaddon charges at Papyrus knocking Papyrus into the sky. Skullmagaddon stabs Papyrus through his ribs. Papyrus: Oh that was close Papyrus tosses bones at Skullmaggadon but Skullmaggadon dodges the bones and he knocks a bone at papyrus. Papyrus dodges the bone and he turns Skullmaggadon soul blue Papyrus: Ha! now you are blue! that's my special attack! Skullmagaddon: I'm not blue! I'm green! Papyrus: Look again! Skullmaggadon looks at his now blue soul and he tosses blue fire at Papyrus Papyrus laughs and when the blue fire gets to him he stops and the fire goes through Papyrus leaving Skullmaggadon stunned. Papyrus tosses blue bones at Skullmaggadon. Skullmaggadon runs at the bones and Skullmaggadon gets hit by the bones knocking Skullmaggadon down. Skullmaggadon: What the? When you moved the blue magic didn't hurt you but it hurt me! Papyrus: I stopped when the blue fire was close to me and you moved straight into my blue attack! Papyrus laughs getting ready for his special attack. Skullmagaddon ties to jump into the air but he falls on his face. Skullmagaddon: GAH! the gravity....its so heavy Papyrus tosses a bone at Skullmagaddons soul breaking it. KO! SKULLMAGADDON! Papyrus walk to Skeletors castle. Papyrus: I see now my skeleton brother you are not good at all but you are evil....I must beat you! Papyrus points at Skeletor and skeletor jumps at Papyrus and papyrus turns Skeletors soul blue knocking skeletor hard to the ground. Skeletor: Ow... what magic is that? Papyrus: That's my blue attack now its time for my special attack! Papyrus uses his really cool normal attack on Skeletor. Skeletor dodges most of the attacks but he does get hit on the last bone. Papyrus holds the mercy button to Skeletor Skeletor hits Papyrus with his staff KOing Papyrus KO! Skeletor gets a trophy called victory, Papyrus turns to dust, and Skullmagaddon explodes result Wiz: Well that was Boomstick: SO COOL Wiz: it really wasn't Boomstick: Well lets see Skullmagaddon was gone first for being the weakest. Skullmagaddon could fight Billy Lee who could knock out a person with his fist. Papyrus could be the same strength but Papyrus does attack the soul. Wiz: Skeletor was just far stronger as he fights He-man who is far stronger then Billy Lee. Boomstick: Skeletor just beats Skullmagaddon and Papyrus is every way. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo Ash Williams sits at camp crystal and Jason Voorhees walks into frame. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Skeleton Themed Death Battles Category:"Magic vs Sword" themed fights Category:Magic Duel Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018